


Broken Like Me

by matteahayn



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half Blood, Canon Compliant, Demisexual Will Solace, Friends to Lovers, M/M, ace nico di angelo, healer fic, minor tower of nero spoilers, mostly fluff a little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteahayn/pseuds/matteahayn
Summary: Basically, I just finished Tower of Nero and I'm not okay about it so I thought I would catch up on 5! 5 years of fanfiction.This is my imagining of Solangelo's story through a series of one shots, starting right after Blood of Olympus and ending in the time at the end of Tower of Nero.I'm including details from Tower of Nero to make it as canon-compliant as possible.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Three Days After

Nico’s eyes fluttered slowly open. He groaned against the sunlight and pulled the white comforter over his face. It took him a minute to remember why it was so bright: he was in the Apollo cabin.   
It wasn’t normal for Nico to let his guard down to sleep this long, not to mention in an unfamiliar location surrounded by other campers. Something about this room made him feel safe.   
Okay, not something, the son of Hades admitted, someone. Will Solace, to be exact. It had only been three days since they had defeated Gaea and the healer with gorgeous eyes and floofy blonde hair had dragged him into the cabin, handed him a KitKat bar, and told him to sit, but Nico was already completely smitten.   
It wasn’t entirely out of character for Nico to fall for a guy the second he was nice to him. After all, basically the minute Percy had swept into their school to save the Di Angelos, Nico had hero-worshipped him. He smiled now to think about it, which surprised him. He hadn’t remembered being this happy, not since….. Since Bianca had died.   
The death boy could accept now that Percy was straight, and very much in love with his girlfriend, but he didn’t know if he could go through that again. A part of him was still screaming to retreat, to shrink away, to not get too invested in Will even if he did stay up with Nico and smell nice and have amazing abs. He supposed if it was friendship though, he wouldn’t feel electricity every time the son of Apollo touched him (which Will seemed to find every opportunity to do).   
As if he had summoned the boy with his thoughts, Nico heard the door creak open and the reincarnation of sunshine bounce in. Seriously, why did Nico like him so much if he was so bubbly? It totally crushed his dark, broody vibe.   
“Morning, sunshine,” Will beamed as Nico begrudgingly peeked out from under the covers. The older boy sat down on the edge of the double bed and tenderly pulled the covers back.   
“You’re the only one I let get away with this,” Nico grumbled as he pulled himself up against the wall.   
“Awwwwwww, I’m honored,” Will giggled, giving Nico doe-eyes and making him blush. It was honestly unfair. He looked around to avoid eye contact and realized that it must be well into the day based on the amount of sunlight streaming into through the huge picture windows at the back of the cabin.   
“I can’t believe I slept this long,” the son of Hades admitted.   
“Did you get your beauty sleep?” Will smirked. “You needed it.”   
“Hey!” Nico’s jaw dropped and he nudged his doctor, almost pushing him off the bed.   
“I didn’t mean it like that!” Will protested, his face growing red. “I’ve just been trying to get you to sleep for three days. When you passed out last night, I thought I’d be best to leave you here.”   
“How long was I asleep for?” Nico asked.   
“Uh, about fourteen hours,” Will guessed.   
“Fourteen hours?” Nico shot forward.   
“Yeah,” the blonde boy smirked. “I must be a pretty good healer, huh?”   
Nico rolled his eyes. “Does this mean I can get out of here?” the patient asked, faking more impatience than he actually felt.   
“Yes, death boy,” Will sighed. “You’ve served your time. You can go.” Nico started pushing the covers off to get up. The Son of Apollo reached over and placed his hand on his leg to stop him. “Under one condition.”   
“What?” Nico gulped. Which Gods did he piss off now to deserve this? He just wanted the golden boy to leave him alone so he didn’t embarrass himself any further.   
“You come to visit me,” Will suddenly turned shy, grabbing the bottom of his tight, bright-orange camp tee shirt. Nico’s face turned from dread to shock to confusion.  
“Why?” he asked, and his crush stared at him like it was obvious.   
“Because we’re friends, Neeks.” Nico tried not to turn red at the nickname but he felt his skin grow hot.   
“You wanna be my friend?” he mumbled and Will shook his head in disbelief.   
“Why did you think I’ve been taking care of you? And staying up to talk to you? That I was just being a nice guy?” Nico flashed a sideways grin in response that told him that was exactly what he was thinking.   
“I just… I’m not used to people paying attention to me… or… or putting their wellbeing before mine,” the Son of Hades admitted. “And when they do, they…. They disappear.” Nico almost choaked but he covered it up by clearing his throat. He didn’t know why he was spilling all of this to Will. A part of him was convincing himself right then that he jinxed this brand new friendship, but the look that the healer was giving him was nothing but understanding. He was just so… easy to confess to.   
“Well, I’m not going anywhere,” Will promised. He flipped his hair out of his face and offered Nico his hand. He took it hesitantly and tried not to make eye contact with Will cause he knew his heart would melt.   
“If we’re gonna be friends, we should, uh, get to know each other,” Nico said after a moment. It might backfire, but he had to know what he was getting himself into.   
“Oh yeah,” Will quirked an eyebrow and Nico blushed. “What do you want to know?”   
“Oh, uh, I don’t know….” Nico squirmed, loosening his hand from Will’s grip. He hadn’t completely thought this through. “What’s your favorite movie? Do you have a middle name? Are you into boys?” He hadn’t really meant for that last one to slip out, but he hoped that by disguising it with other questions the impact would be lessened. Will’s blue eyes flicked for a minute as he processed it all. Several emotions passed over his face, including shock, confusion, and realization before settling into a grin.   
“Empire Strikes Back, Andrew, and are you flirting with me?” The Son of Apollo’s answer rose to nearly a squeal.   
“No,” Nico lied, crossing his arms in front of himself.   
“Oh okay,” Will nodded, unperturbed. “So that was a purely circumstantial, platonic question?” Nico gulped.   
“You didn’t answer it,” he observed.   
“Is it going to change anything between us?” Will sighed.   
“What? Of course not!” Of all the things the Son of Apollo should be worried about, that was the last thing.   
“Then yes,” Will smiled. He stood up and smoothed down his shirt. Nico felt like 50 pounds of weight had been lifted off his shoulders. “I am into boys. Especially ones who don’t ask intrusive questions.”   
“Fair enough,” Nico laughed, for the first time in a really long while. He slid out of the covers to join his friend. He was glad that Solace was willing to share it with him. Even if it wasn’t complete confirmation that Will had the same feelings, it didn’t matter right now. It was enough to know that it was possible and that he would understand at least a little bit what it’s like.   
“Even though it's almost lunch, I think there might still be some strawberry waffles left,” Will offered. It might have been Nico’s imagination, but his cheeks looked slightly pinker than usual.   
“Waffles sound great,” the son of Hades admitted. After surviving a war and nearly dying from shadow travel, he deserved some. He let Will fling his arm around him and lead him out of the room and onto the rest of their lives.


	2. Let it Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is a great time at camp half-blood, and Will wants to give his crush a gift. For Nico, however, it can bring back painful memories.

Will was so excited for Christmas. Even though he wouldn’t be able to see his mom this year, winter at Camp Half-Blood was a truly magical time.   
It was late and very dark by the time the winter feast wound down. Campers, most of them younger than Will, yawned sleepily and started towards their cabins. The blonde counselor sighed and reached into his hoodie pocket, feeling the snow globe inside. He had picked it out for Nico, but now that he had to actually give it to him, his stomach churned. That was completely ridiculous though. After all, they had been hanging out almost every day since August, and weren’t friends supposed to give each other gifts?   
As casually as he could, Will lifted his head up and looked around for the son of Hades. He could usually be found brooding in the corner but for some reason, he wasn’t there tonight. The healer stood up and chased down the path after the group, but Nico wasn’t there either. He tried to crush the wave of disappointment that hit him and stopped in front of the Hades cabin. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer and the windows were completely dark.   
He turned away from the building and shrugged his shoulders, realizing how cold and alone and in the dark he was. Just as he was about to turn back up to the Apollo cabin, his sister Kayla passed by. She did a double-take and turned back around when she noticed him out of the corner of her eye.   
“Are you looking for Nico?” she asked, walking towards Will.   
“How-how did you know?” he chattered. Kayla leaned forward and took her scarf from her neck and placed it on his. Will was taken aback by the sisterly gesture because she was new at camp and he still wasn’t quite used to thinking of her as his sibling, but he appreciated it nonetheless. He was so used to taking care of everyone else that he sometimes forgot to look after himself.   
“You guys have been practically attached at the hip,” she sighed, placing her hand on her own hip. Will blushed but hoped it wouldn’t be noticeable since his face was already red from the cold of the Long Island Sound.   
“That’s not-” he started, but Kayla cut him off.   
“He’s in our cabin more than his own,” she pointed out, and Will had to concede that point. Kayla smirked slightly at the tiny grin on his face. So, yeah, he obviously hadn’t been very good at hiding his crush from his siblings.   
“Well he’s not in either right now,” Will gulped.   
“I think he’s down by the water. I saw the firepit going,” Kayla told him, her tone suddenly solemn. “You… might want to check on him.” Will’s head started to spin. He hadn’t noticed anything wrong with Nico, or see him slip off towards the sound, but he had never been super observant. His siblings were much more in-tune to those things.   
“Okay,” he breathed, forcing himself to meet Kayla’s eyes.   
“Good luck,” Kayla smiled, reaching up to brush him on the shoulder. Neither of them really knew what he needed it for, but they both could sense that he would. He smiled back gratefully and they split ways.   
Will snuck through the darkness of the trees in the direction that Kayla had pointed. He knew was going the right way when he heard the fire crackling. He started to rush forward, but thought better of it and slowed to a stroll. He wanted to play it cool. Plus, it was a bad idea to scare Nico. Things, like skeletons popping out of the ground, happened when Nico was scared.   
“Hey,” Will breathed quietly when he was behind him. The dark mass uncrumpled from his crouching position and turned to look at his doctor.  
“Oh,” Nico’s face was even paler than usual. He obviously hadn’t expected Will to track him down here. His eyes were dark and stormy and Will knew he had barged in on some deep brooding.   
“I didn’t mean to, uh, interrupt,” Will’s mouth lifted apologetically. Nico stared at him blankly so the son of Apollo took that as a good sign. “Do you mind if I join you?”   
The younger boy paused for a minute to decide, eventually shrugging begrudgingly. To anyone else, this behavior might have seemed, but Will knew it was just how Nico was. Nico had to work through his bad moods, and Will couldn’t blame him after all he had been through. He smiled that the Son of Hades was even letting him sit down on the log next to him. They stared into the crackling fire, both avoiding eye contact for the time being.   
“I just needed to get away,” Nico explained, and Will blinked at the unprompted response. Okay, so maybe he was ready to open up. “Today… hasn’t been the best.”   
“Do you want to talk about it?” Will asked, turning to meet the other boy’s gaze. Nico winced and Will realized he probably sounded like a therapist. He supposed he was the best Nico could do at the moment though.   
“Today is the anniversary,” he spat out. Will’s eyebrows narrowed in confusion and Nico sighed. “Today was the day that she.. that Bianca...” he trailed off, unable to say the rest and still keep his emotions in check. He didn’t need to though, because Will knew what he was talking about. This was the day that his sister Bianca died. Of course!  
“Nico,” he breathed, reaching out his hand. The son of Hades leaned away and Will quickly pulled away.   
“I don’t need sympathy,” Nico groaned, looking back down at the floor.   
“No, of course not,” Will agreed. He was aware of how empty even the best-intentioned condolences could be. There was an awkward pause after that as they both returned their gaze to the fire.   
“Is that why you came to find me? Cause you felt bad for me?” Nico asked quietly after a moment, clearly wanting to move on. Will shook his head.   
“No, actually,” he insisted, remembering the whole reason he was looking for him. He shoved his hands back into his hoodie pocket. “I got you something. Maybe it will make you feel better?” Nico’s eyes widened as he turned back to Will and the healer blushed.   
“You got me something? Like a gift?” Nico puzzled loudly, and Will was taken aback by the confusion in his voice.   
“Yeah,” Will smirked, pulling in out of his pocket. He offered it with cupped hands and Nico took it gingerly, a look of shock still plastered on his face. “Don’t be so surprised,” Will laughed.   
“I didn’t get you anything,” Nico grumbled after a moment. He set the snow globe back down on the ground and stepped back from Will, growing self-conscious again.   
“It’s really okay,” Will smiled warmly. Suddenly, he felt a cold drop land on his head. He looked up to see flakes gently falling and his smile grew even wider. “Look, Nico! It’s snowing!” He flailed his arms excitedly. The son of Hades crossed his arms and held his mouth in a thin line. “C’mon,” Will pouted. “This has to make you happy!” Nico’s smile gave way a little at the other boy’s pleading.   
“I think you’re my best friend,” Nico admitted.   
“You’re my best friend too!” Will responded, gleefully surprised. He wasn’t sure where it had come from, but it made him so much happier than Nico could know. Will held his arms out, and after a moment of hesitation, the patient fell into his arms.   
“Thank you,” Nico whispered, for everything that had just happened, and Will knew that was a herculean feat for the boy who had been through much.   
“You know I would do anything for you,” he said back, tears forming in his eyes. He gripped on tighter as the snow fell faster on them, and couldn’t help but think this was the greatest Christmas present anyone could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you like this Chrismassy fic! 
> 
> Sorry it took so long between chapters, I didn't have much motivation and I went back and forth on what to include in this chapter. I think it worked out though because today felt like a good day to post it. 
> 
> I didn't expect to end the chapter at this point, but I'll guess you'll just have to keep reading for the payoff. <3


End file.
